The Truth Revealed
While the gang are having a separate dinner Shrek and Fiona are having, Kiva suddenly hears Reia singing her lullaby and listens in. Reia: I wish I could you closer... Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: You...heard me just now? I didn't mean to...sing like this... Kiva: You're fine. Reia: Right... (Sonja...) Kiva: (Master, I know you're very concerned..) Reia: There's something I thought you should know about.. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: The perfume.. Things got really strange when it shocked me. While my hand is recovering that night, Queen Maline showed up in the dream I had. Kiva: And she told you about Sonja and the task to restore her. Reia: Yes and yet, I'm worried. I don't want to take Sonja's place. It doesn't feels right.. Kiva: I know. Reia: Then a couple of hours ago, I thought I hear Sonja's voice behind me. Kiva: She said 'I believe in you'. Reia: Then..you know what I saw?? Kiva: Yeah, I know. Reia: (That was too close..) Kiva, I can't believe how much you greatly improved yourself.. Kiva: Yep. Reia: (This power... Collete may have dealt with the struggle before, but...) Kiva: Master.. Reia: I need a favor. Just in case I didn't stand a chance against Ratigan, I need you to take me to the city's highest peak and...sing my lullaby. Kiva: Alright. Reia: Here's the reason why. It may have ease my senses, but it can also feel Sonja's power within the perfume and how it suppose to react. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: All I'm ask is for you to believe what is right. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: Good. It doesn't have to be the full song. Once you grasped the theory of those two verses, the perfume should be easy to control for a short while. Kiva: Alright, master. Please teach me how. - A few minutes later, Kiva had a small paper with the verses written on it and sees Terra, who is waiting for her. Terra: Hey, sweet pea. What's with the small paper?? Kiva: Well, Reia asked to me to memorize a few verses for a song, just in case our assault in Duloc was a bust. Terra: Oh, I see. Need any help? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva and Terra sit next to each other and look through the music piece together. Terra: Okay.. I think this is straight forward, comparing to the full song. Kiva: Well, uhh.. Terra: You haven't sing before? Kiva: Well, I did learn how to sing. But this is the first time I actually get a chance to sing to someone. Terra: I understand. I'm sure you'll do your best. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Reia: Here. Let's try the first verse. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva match the notes for the words and she did have a good start, until... Terra: Nice. The last one, however, is a bit tricky to match. Kiva: Yeah. Terra: I'm just not too sure about this.. You really wish to sing for Reia? Kiva: Well, I don't know. But if this is the only chance to save my master and restore Sonja, I have to take it. Terra: I knew you're going to say that.. In that case, if the time is right, let your heart sing out to her. Let her know you're here. Kiva: Alright, my love. - Suddenly, a crash was heard inside the house. Kiva and Terra stood up and Reia ran toward them. Reia: I heard the crash. What happened? Kiva: It's coming from the house! Reia: Let's go! - The trio found Donkey and another orge inside the house. Reia: An orge..? Wait... Fiona?? Terra: Wait.. That was her? Kiva: Yep. Terra: But how? Reia: 'She had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort'. Kiva: Yeah, you see.. She was placed under a spell. Fiona: Yeah... Every night I became this - This horrible ugly beast! Reia: Don't say that, Fiona. Changing your appearance every night was devastating, sure. But no matter what you look like, you're still yourself. Kiva: Yeah. Nothing else matters. Fiona: You're right. Shrek! There's something I-- - The sun already rise up and Fiona returns to normal. Shortly after, Shrek just came by. Reia: Shrek, are you alright? Shrek: Great, never better! Terra: Oh no.. Don't tell us you heard Fiona talked to us last night? Shrek: Every word! Who can resist 'a horrible ugly beast?' - Genis and Raine towards Kiva and talks to her about what else just happened. Terra: Genis? Raine? Genis: We got another problem! Laura and Zack are in Shrek's swamp! Shrek: What!? They are in MY swamp!? Reia: Why would they go there? Raine: From what Laura told me, it's to gather the last pieces of evidence against Ratigan's hold of Duloc. Kiva: Gosh.. Raine: At this point, it's a win-win situation we are ultimately dealing with. Terra: A win-win? Why's that? Raine: Do not forget - Ratigan is a criminal mastermind. He is setting the pieces up and wipe us out if we're not careful. Genis: Like a game of chess, right? Raine: Correct. Chess and the win-win situation has one thing in common. Kiva: I know. If we don't do something, then it's check mate. (But I don't want two friends to argue, it brings in a bad memory..) - Suddenly, Farquaad, Bebop and Rocksteady came to the house to receive the princess from that point forward. Farquaad: Ah, princess Fiona. I'm pleased to meet you at last. - Ratchet and a few others came by shortly after. Ratchet: Farquaad? Why are he here? Shrek: I brought him here. Farquaad: Well, a deal's a deal. Kiva: (Oh no...) - Farquaad takes Fiona to Duloc and Raine thinks a few things over, as the chess strategy rages on. Kiva: Now what? Raine: Bishop takes Queen. Genis: Huh? Raine: Let's just think about this. Farquaad takes Fiona to be his bride. Ratchet: But Shrek loves her, did he? Reia: From the look on his face, yeah. Raine: If he wants her back, he'll do it on his own. What's important here is the strategy we played out. Angela already sended the fairytale creatures back to Far, Far Away. Leaving Laura and Zack the advantage today. Kiva: (No..) - A scream was heard, coming from the swamp. Luckily, it wasn't Laura or Zack. Raine: Knight takes Bishop. Kiva: (No, don't argue. It's hurting me..) Raine: Reia, spend some time with Kiva, will you? Looks like she's ready to blow her bow. I'll tell the details when you get back. - On a hillside, Reia and Kiva sit down next to each other. Reia: Kiva.. I know arguing is driving you crazy, but...please, stay with me.. Kiva: Please, Shrek! Donkey, stop arguing! Reia: Kiva, look at me!! - Kiva's sight was cleared, thanks to Reia's wisdom. Upon seeing her master, Kiva cries for a while and Reia stays with her. Reia: Kiva... (What happened to you?) Kiva: The arguing.. It hurts... Reia: Shh, it's okay. I got you. (I wonder if my lullaby could..?) Kiva: Shrek, Donkey.. Stop arguing.. Reia: Would it make you feel better if...I sing for you? - Kiva covers her ears as shrek and donkey's argument is in her head and tears coming out like crazy. With no other choice, Reia takes Kiva's hand and moved it. Kiva then hears Reia's lullaby - the way her brother sang to her long ago. Reia: With a sigh, you turned away with a deepening heart. No more words to say, you will find that the world has changed forever. And the trees are now turning from green to gold. And the sun is now fading, I wish I could hold you closer... Time and tide will sweep all away... - As Reia sings, the surroundings around them changes and the perfume wraps around Reia in sadness. Kiva then sees Neisan singing the song to young Reia, reminding her of her childhood before Zemo stroke them down. The surrounding areas returned to normal and Kiva has gotten to sleep. Reia carried her to her tent, let her rest in her sleeping bag and kissed Kiva on the head. Reia: No more nightmares, dear sister. We need you. - Reia exited the tent as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes